Setting thing Rite
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: Vienna a girl from North Carolina makes a wish and had it granted. She is thrown into the world of her favorit book The Phantom of the Opera taking the famouse Christine's place. Will she be able to fix the broken lonely man that is known as the ghost of
1. Chapter 1

(A.N ok I have never actually read the book or seen the play but I am obsessed with the movie. So most of the things here are based on the movie because I Love it.)

Vienna scoffed as she read how Christine chose Raoul over the Phantom. The man with

all the riches over the man with mystery and adventure. Vienna knew if she could choose

and was Christine she would choose the Phantom. Because he was full of passion and

though his face was scarred and most people would call him a monster she would never

turn from him. Every man deserves a chance and even though he was a murderer she

couldn't blame the poor soul that was tutored all his life. She just wished she could show

him that. As Vienna went to sleep she did not see a man appear from her mirror.

" As you wish child you shall have your chance to save the Phantom" He said as he

snapped his figures the surroundings changed into the ballet dormitories were the

ballerinas slept. The man watched her for a few seconds completing the spell which

would make every one know her as always being there an Christine never existing. He

went to leave but not before laying a letter on her side table explaining everything. With

one last glance at the girl he left.

Vienna woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. As she opened her eyes she saw that she

was in a room that she had never been yet seemed so familiar. As she turned over she saw

a note one her bed side table which had her name on it. She gingerly opened it wondering

what the hell was going on.

Vienna

My dearest child I am what you would call a angel but most people would never call me that. Last night as you made your wish I decided to grant it. As you look around you will notice the place is familiar that is because you are in Opera Populaire. Yes the one from the Phantom of the Opera. You have replace Christine who were you are never existed. You how ever have her memories and her voice. So make you choices wisely as you live your wish.

Angel….

Vienna looked around and it all came back to her. The thoughts she had as she read the

book and the wish she made. This is all a dream she decided so it seemed her mind told

her she must get ready for rehearsal. As she walked down stairs she was joined by a pretty

blonde girl with sparkling brown eyes. This must be Meg Christine's best friend Vienna

thought. It was then Vienna realized what a Contreras there was between the two girls.

While Meg had straight blonde hair warm brown eyes and pale with a tint of rosé ness,

Vienna had Raven black hair piercing green eyes and was tanned. This made Vienna feel

very out of place with the pretty girl next to her. The girls hurried to practice and just in

time to find there place stretching with the rest of the girls as Madame Giry to examine

them. Once they were done that was once Vienna noticed what they were wearing. They

were dressed as the dancing girls from the play Hannibal. This could only mean one thing

this was the day that Carlotta quit and Christine turned into the star. Damn Vienna

thought she had never sang in front of any one. Then turning her attention back to what

was happening she was beinging to dread what was to be because Carlotta just started

Think of me. Carlotta began her aria, solely performing for her own ego as the managers

clung to her every note. Suddenly, a painted backdrop came crashing down from the flies.

It fell to the floor, just behind Carlotta, pinning her down by the massive skirt of her

costume. The ballet girls began twittering; I heard a cry of "He's here--the Ghost!"

Georgette herself turned as she craned to peer up at the lecherous Joseph Buquet up on

the catwalks.

" Please monsieur don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please monsieur,

there's no one there. Or if there is, well then... it must be a ghost" Buquet said with a smirk for the

last words.

"Signora, these things do happen." Monsieur Andre said

"For the past three years, "these things do happen." And did you stop them from happening? No!

And you two! You are as bad as him! "These things do happen." UGH! Until you stop these things

from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

Carlotta said

Once again I zoned until Madame Giry said " Vienna Shaylee can sing it sure." That made me

quickly snap my head to the man the statement was for.

" A chorus girl ?" Monsieur Andre asked in utter surprise as if an ideal was ridiculous.

" Let her sing for you. She has been well taught" Madam Giry said

Damn double damn I have never sang for any one I am probably horrible!" Viennathought

frantically

"Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught" Madam Giry said once again breaking

Vienna out of her thoughts.

"All right. Come on now. Don't be shy." Andre said pointing to the front of the stage were the

Maestro sat.

"From the beginning of the aria then please mademoiselle" Reyer Said

Vienna held her breath and prayed just for her dream she could have the amazing talent

the Angel of music gave Christine. As she opened her mouth she was supriesed how

beautiful the notes seemed.

Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me  
Once in a while, please promise me you'll try.  
When you find  
That once again you long to take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

At this point it changed to Vienna being on stage in a beautiful white dress. She couldn't

believe that she was singing in front of hundreds of people sounding amazing. Silently she

thanked Angel for answering her prayers and giving her a chance.

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might've been.

Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

Raoul:  
Can it be?  
Can it be Vienna?  
(Bravo!)  
Long ago, it seems so long ago,  
How young and innocent we were!  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her.

Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...  
(Opera singing)  
Of me!

As she sang her last notes the audience was roaring with there appuals. Vienna took two

bows before walking off her stage. This was a new life for her and were Christine went

wrong Vienna would make it rite .


	2. Shocked,old friends, and meeting

(A.n a special thanks too Jenna for letting me use a part of your story for the 1st chapie ! On with the second chapter)

After Vienna walked off stage she headed toward the theaters chapel , knowing that in this world

her father was dead and it would be the rite thing to light candle for him. Vienna went through this

process as if in a dream. This world was so amazing and new it was as she always dreamed. Vienna

was reeling god she still wondered if this was all real. As she lit a candle for her father and also she

lit an extra one for the angle or so he called him self who sent her there.

" Brava Brava" A voice out of the shadow said

"Angel?" Vienna asked I knew that voice and I could feel a hand on my shoulder

That was when the girl Meg walked in and gently grabbed Vienna's hand. They sat there in silence

for a couple of moments as Meg collected her thoughts and Vienna waited for the girl to collect her

thoughts. Finally she sang in a beautiful voice

Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really, you were perfect!

I only wish I knew your secret!

Who is this new tutor?

It was weird for Vienna because she couldn't think of an answer but then as if a muse spoke to her

the answer also came out in a song. This song was like a lullaby that she had never heard yet seemed

so natural.

Father once spoke of an angel . . .

I used to dream he'd appear . . .

Now as I sing, I can sense him . . .

And I know he's here . . . (trance-like)

Here in this room he calls me softly . . . somewhere inside . . . hiding . . .

Somehow I know he's always with me . . . he - the unseen genius . . .

Meg looked at her puzzled then once again sang her thoughts. This made Vienna want to laugh and

ask what was wrong with talking why did everything they said have to be sang. It was poposterus yet

at the same time seemed so rite.

Vienna, you must have been dreaming . . .

Stories like this can't come true . . .

Vienna, you're talking in riddles . . . and it's not like you . . .

Vienna decided it was worthless to think so she just let her body and brain do what they wanted and

went with the flow of what was happening.

Vienna: Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your glory!

Meg: (to herself) Who is this angel? This . . .

Both: Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Secret and strange angel . . .

They look at each other The moment is broken by the arrival of Giry. Meg gave Vienna a I have to

go look and will talk to you later while Madame Giry gently grabbed Vienna's hand leading her to

Carlotta's old rooms. There pace was quickened as they went through the people waiting to talk to

Vienna. Put Madam Giry quickly pulled her past every one into the room. Silently picking up a rose

with black ribbion she handed it to Vienna.

" He is pleased with you" Madam Giry said handing Vienna the rose then quietly left the

room.

Making their way towards the dressing room, the MANAGERS in high spirits, bearing champagne.

Both very pleased with them selves. Then Raoul walked up to the mangers with a quiet smile on his

face. He still couldn't believe that the person on stage was Vienna it had been a very long time.

"Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Shaylee!" Andre said

" If you like we can make an arrangement for you too meet her" Richard said

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Raoul

said walking in.

Vienna who had been staring at the rose in front of her still couldn't believe she was in the Phantom

of the opera and now she had sang in front of hundreds of people. The feeling was amazing. She

was broken out of her thought by the door opening.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander . . ." Raoul started to say

" It has been a long time since I have heard that but please we were children and Little Lotte is

gone." Vienna said

It was weird how these words came to her and she was able to talk to these people as if she had

known them her whole like even though she hadn't. Then she remembered the letter and things

seemed to be a little clearer. Raoul looked at her in surprise because he knew when they were little

she had always loved that story an to be called little lotte.

" You were amazing and sang like a Angel but I think it is time for supper would you do me the

honor of joining me?" Raoul asked

Vienna looked once again at the rose and remembered what was to happen next and either way she

wouldn't have gone with Raoul any ways. This was the pompous rich guy that the was originally

chosen and Vienna knew that he would never be her choice.

" No thank you I am tiered and am not hungry so I don't think I will join you but have a good

night." Vienna said

" Not even dessert so we can catch up it has been a long time" Raoul said

" No thanks good night" Vienna said gently pushing Raoul out of the room

After such a incredible night Vienna was tiered so she changed into a beautiful white night gown

( As seen in the movie). She love the way the fabric felt on her skin it made her feel like a princess.

It was then all the lights went out even the candles she had lit. Then a sweet voice came out of no

were.

PHANTOM'S VOICE:

Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

Vienna felt her body shiver she knew who that voice was. The Phantom had finally came the thing

she had been waiting for. Once again it seemed as if the words came to her.

Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . .

Stay by my side, guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . .

Enter at last, Master!

PHANTOM'S VOICE:

Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!

Look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!

Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, strange angel...

PHANTOM"S VOICE:

I am your Angel ...

Come to me: Angel of Music ...

Slowly Vienna gave into it she let the music slowly put her into a trance. She took the hand that was

given to her and slowly walked into the opened part of the mirror. Her heart was rushing and this

felt so0o0o rite. The world around her seemed to move. The muse that had been haunting her came

back to her as a song popped into her head.

In sleep he sang to me.

In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name

The word which she had been thinking came out of her mouth verbalized. Vienna couldn't help but

be drawn toward the Phantom and not because her trance like state she was in.

And do I dream again  
for now I find  
the phantom of the opera is here  
Inside my mind

Then the Phantom answered her.

Phantom:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind

And so they sang as they came into his layer. Vienna found it beautiful full of candles and other

such things. The Phantom gently stepped off the boat leaving Vienna there. Once again he started to

singing to her putting her back into a blissful trance.( Hopefully you all now the song is The Music

of the Night). During the song he had gently helped her out of the boat and was holding her. Vienna

who had a long day passed out in exhaustion in the Phantom's arms. The Phantom gently layed

her on a beautiful Swan bed. As he went to walk away she grabbed his hand and quietly mumbled

don't leave me. So carefully crawling into bed he lay next to Vienna who inturn snuggled against

him laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The Phantom scarcely

breathed and merely looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. It had been a long time since any

one had touched him and it was an odd sensational feeling and he knew then that this girl was his

soul and the thing he had missing his whole life.

A shadow looked at the pair laughing. The man was tall with dark hair and percing blue eye's. He

called himself an angel but he was far from it. He was merely here doing redemption for all the sins

that he had created so long. The man saw man the Phantom was because the Phantom was exactly

like himself. He would not let another human go through what he had too. That was why he had

sent the girl here. He went against every rule that had been given to save the lonely so much like

himself from a fate worse then death. He knew in the end it would all be well. Leaning over he

kissed the girl more like a child yet a women wishing her well promising to come back if needed.


	3. Waking up, humans and angels and Erik

( Vienna's POV)

The next morning I woke up feeling safe and content. My whole body was warm and I had

such an amazing dream. That was then I realized there was a pair of arms around me. It

slightly made me panic because I had no ideal who it was. I slightly opened my eyes to see the

man with the mask. With a sigh of relief I realized it was the Phantom. That also made me

smile because it proved I was really in this world with him and it wasn't just a dream. I sat

there for a few moments just simply looking at the man that was holding me. I couldn't help it

I slightly pulled up and placed a kiss on the top of his head. His eyes fluttered opened. That

was when I realized they were a beautiful blue. He smiled at me that was the first time he had

smiled in a while I had guessed.

" Good morning" I said

" Morning" he said

" Were are we?" I asked

" This is my home beneath the opera house" He answered me

" O" I said

We laid there in silence for a couple of moments just looking at each other. Me in a

complete daze that this was real. I only wish I could know how he was feeling or what he

was thinking.

" So you're the angel of music sent to guide me but your no angel merely a man" I said

" Does it bother you that I'm not the angel your father promised?" He asked

" No I prefer the man of flesh and blood who is holding me rite now" I answered

He looked at me with a surprise and to my delight he smiled once more. We both quietly

got up. I stretched and he headed to his origin and started playing a soft tune.

" So since you are just a man do you have a name?" I asked

" I am the opera ghost as most people may call me but you may call me Erik" He said

" Ah Erik a very fine name" I said with a smile but then I saw the clock and frowned

" What is it?" He asked

" I must go it is time to practice for we have another show tonight" I said

" O yes you do have a show tonight don't you" He said disappointed

" But if you don't mind I would like to come back later so we can talk I like your

presence" I said

" Yes that would please me very much" he said

He took my hand and led me through the tunnel to the room I had been staying in. When we

got there we stood there in silence for a few moments just looking at each other. On a impulse

I leaned in and kissed him. He looked surprised and touched his two fingers to his lips. I went

to walk behind the curtain but before I could he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to him

and kissed me again.

" Good bye my dear angel" He said closing the mirror walking away.

I quickly got changed and got onstage just in time for stretching to begin. Even though

now I was the lead Madame Giry believed it was best if I practiced with the ballet girls

before I rehearsed my singing. Even though the words seemed to flow out of my mouth my

thoughts were else were on Erik.


	4. Schemes and Evil Vcounts

It was 2 hours later when Vienna was done. She was pleased with how well she had done

and couldn't wait till tonight to once again meet the phantom. As she went to go get food

she walked rite past Rail And the managers talking not even paying attention to them in

her dream like state.

" Tonight I don't want Vienna as the lead role I want her as the silent servant" Raoul said

" Why not Monsieur?" Andre asked

" Because with all this attention she has no time for me and I wish to court her" Raoul

answered

" Ah I see now but who shall we get to play the lead part" Richard said

" That annoying lady Carlotta I don't care" Raoul said and walked away.

No body saw the shadow on the cat walk but both managers looked up as a note was

dropped at there feet. Both men had seen that seal before it was on the one that Giry had

given them the day before from the opera Ghost.

Owners…

Please refrain from listening to that insolent V-Count Vienna shall still have the lead part and Carlotta shall be the little silent servent boy so she doesn't break any ones ears.

The Opera Ghost

Both of the Managers scoffed at that they would not listen to this stupid Opera ghost with

a nod from there heads they decided to go by what The V- Count had said.

While all this was happening Vienna had grabbed some food and headed to her room where all she

could think about was Erik. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

" Come in" Vienna said

Meg came in looking very flushed and distraught. For a few moments she tried to get her

breath back and then after a few moments she was able to regain herself.

" Vienna when I was practicing I heard Raoul talking to the Mangers and he told them

that you weren't allowed to star in the show. He told them to put that horrid women Carlotta back

in!" Meg said all in one breath

" Why" I asked simply

" Because Raoul says that your too popular and its taking your time away from him and he

wishes to court you." Meg said

" I do not want to be courted by that insolent man how dare he take my role that I earned

away who the hell does he think he is!" Vienna exclaimed with a yell

" You should straighten it out now he is still here" Meg said

" Thank you for the warning I'll go straighten it out rite now" Vienna said giving Meg a

hug and quickly running out of the room.

Once again a man stood in shadow that no body saw. With a smile on his face he new that

the wheels where already turning. An once again things would be set straight he just

hoped the young girl would be careful because now it would be a different fire she would

be playing with mainly the V-COUNT.

(haha for all my lovely readers this is so0o random but my English teacher would love me

what was just said is FORSHADOWING!)


	5. Removing the Mask

(Hey every one I haven't updated in forever and I mean that so the story line is going to be the same, however I'm going to add some more music from some awesome people. The first one being Beth Hart - Hiding Under Water. Enjoy)

Since Vienna was done practicing for the silent servant part, she sat in the dressing room which luckily the producers hadn't taking away yet.

She wasn't sure what to do about the problem that had presented itself. Her heart was nearly breaking because of the betrayal of her once

child hood friend. Vienna felt mildly ridiculous because Raoul was never part of anything besides her new life, he had never been a part of her

real past but it had still hurt. She laid down on the bed and began to cry. While this was happening she never noticed as the mirror opened

and Erik came out of it. He hated to know that his angel was in such pain, he would do anything to change that. He slowly walked over to her

and then after only a moments hesitation kissed her on the head.

Vienna looked up to see the only person she wanted to see and let out a small smile. Without a word he held out his hand and she took it. He

led her through the open mirror, but this time without an entrancing song. He had decided last night, that he would no longer use his mind

games and he prayed she would come anyway. Vienna followed and as they got to the bottom of the stairs she grabbed Erik and held him for

dear life.

" It seems as if you are the only solid part of this disillusion" Vienna whispered into his chest

" You shouldn't believe me as so, after all the things I've done…" He started to say but was cut off

" I don't care about your past, I just want you now and to be part of your future" Vienna said

Erik looked at this beautiful creature in front of him and wonder how fate could smile down on him. He was a monster and yet he couldn't deny

the love in her eyes. He gently set her in the boat and then got in beside her. In an answer to the question in her eyes he began to sing how

he felt.

Heaven don't want me  
Heaven don't fool me  
No one will understand  
And it's alright - yeah...  
I'm feeling' these changes  
Everybody is strangers  
No one will lend a hand  
And I guess that's life

Vienna laid her hand on his cheek, Erik pulled her close so that he could hold her and also row the boat. She went to say something but he

gently laid his hand on her lips because he hadn't finished speaking.

You say, you got a feelin'  
You figured out, the writing on the wall  
And angels on the ceiling  
Don't come to you, when you call  
You found your own religion  
And searched your heart, for somethin' more  
Still naked in the kitchen  
Tryin' to wipe yourself off, of the floor

No, I won't take you for granted  
These broken arms, can hold you  
No, I won't take you for granted

Cause I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water, yeah  
I'm hiding under water  
Wash me away

He paused to see her reaction but all he could see was a said look in her eyes , and he knew she could feel his pain. The way she looked into

his eyes he knew some how that she knew of his sins and yet still loved him. Erik couldn't help but flinch and Vienna's hand reached for his

mask. He looked at her with a silent plea, Vienna opened her mouth to awnser that plea.

You say, it don't matter  
I'm livin' loud, I'm livin' long  
And hear the phony laughter  
Echoing on and on  
I'm hiding under water  
I pray to God, wash me away  
Can't hear the child's wonder  
My innocence got hushed, along the way - yeah

No, I won't take you for granted  
These broken arms, can hold you  
No, I won't take you for granted

I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water, yeah  
Wash me away  
Wash me away  
And let me hear you say, it's o.k.  
I'm hiding under water  
Wash me away  
You don't say, a word  
Inside I know  
You don't say, that it hurts  
And tonight killed slowly  
All the love, in the world  
Won't let you let go - let you, lettin' go now  
I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water, yeah  
Wash me away  
Wash me away  
And let me hear you say, I'm o.k.  
I'm hiding under water  
I'm hiding under water  
Yeah, I'm hiding under... hey  
I'm hiding under...  
Wash me away  
Wash me away

By this time the had reached his labyrinth and he gently helped her off of the boat. Facing each other with a final understanding they began to

sing.

Maybe heaven will want me  
Maybe heaven won't fool me  
Maybe someone will give a damn  
And have a life

Gently Vienna removed Erik's mask from his face and the fake hair from his head. As this was going on Erik closed his eyes unable to bear the

look of horror Vienna would have on her face once she saw his scarred face. Vienna had already known what to expect but still flinched at the

scars on his face. They didn't disgust her as much as make her sad. Poor Erik would be stuck with these the rest of his life and be penalized

because of them. Gently she began to trace them with her finger and as she did Erik's eyes fluttered open and showed a great surprise that

there wasn't a look of disgust on Vienna's face.

" Do they hurt?" She asked curiously still tracing them gently with her fingers

" No they haven't for a while, how can you stand to look at me, much less touch me" Erik said gently

" I am looking at a man, who has been hurt in so many ways for something he couldn't controll. I am touching the man I love" Vienna said

looking him square in the eye's

She gently grabbed his face and pulled it down to her level. The scars she was tracing with her fingers she began to trace with her lips. They

where rough and all different lengths and some held an ugly red glow. Vienna looked at Erik who was once again staring at her with wide eyes.

She then pulled him closer and began to kiss his mouth wrapping her arms around him. Erik automatically responded and for a few moments

they fought for dominance until they where both grasping for air.


End file.
